


June Brings New Season

by delsalami



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Apologies, Dancing, F/F, Friendship, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsalami/pseuds/delsalami
Summary: Shelby and Kaylee apologize to, and dance with, Alyssa.
Relationships: Alyssa Green & Kaylee, Alyssa Greene & Shelby, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	June Brings New Season

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I watched the bway version and this wasn't really the case in the movie, apparently, but I have it in my head that Shelby and Kaylee were close friends with Alyssa. I just watched the movie again with my parents (who aren't really musical lovers, and they liked it! wild) and got inspired to write the first little bit, and it got away from me a little. I didn't originally plan on having, like, a plot or anything.
> 
> Title from June by Tigers Jaw (I was listening to acoustic sets while I wrote this, and they're my favourite band right now so I strongly suggest you check them out)

When Shelby and her first boyfriend broke up, she, Kaylee, and Alyssa all got together and ate ice cream, watched romantic comedies, and cried on Shelby's couch. When Kaylee and her first boyfriend broke up, she and her mom went on a shopping spree to make her feel better. 

When Alyssa and her first girlfriend broke up, she sat alone in her bedroom and tried not to cry too loudly so that her mother couldn't hear. She'd hate Alyssa if she knew she'd been dating a girl, so she couldn't go to her for comfort. She couldn't go to Shelby and Kaylee either, because they'd think it was a good thing; a cause for celebration.

It wasn't. It was one of the worst things that had ever happened to her.

The only person she'd ever been able to count on for support was the reason she was upset. It was so unfair. It was unfair that everyone else got to count on people, and Alyssa had to be alone. It was unfair that some people had parents that supported them, no question, and Alyssa had her mom. 

Alyssa had thought, a few times, that everything would be better if someone else was her mom, but she'd always felt horrible and cruel for thinking it. Now, she thought it without shame. If someone else was her mom, she wouldn't have to be by herself at a time when no one should have to be by themselves. Emma was her first love, they were together for a year and a half, and Alyssa had to mourn their relationship by herself. 

A few days later, Alyssa's phone buzzed with notifications from the lately-inactive group chat between herself, Shelby, and Kaylee.

Shelby: _Hey Alyssa. We're really sorry about... everything._

Kaylee: _like REALLY sorry. if I could take it all back I totally would_

Alyssa hesitated. She didn't know where the change of heart came from, but she wasn't going to take it for granted.

_I appreciate it._

Maybe she could take advantage of it. Alyssa wasn't crying as much over the breakup anymore, but she still wanted a hug about it. Maybe Shelby and Kaylee would do that for her now. 

_Emma broke up with me._

Kaylee: _omg_

Shelby: _omg  
that's so horrible, I'm so sorry_

Kaylee: _We're on our way to the school to apologize to her rn. she's setting up that inclusive dance rn. Come with!! get ur girl back!!_

Alyssa stared at her phone. She took a deep breath and sent:

_Okay. I'll see you there._

As she drove to the school, it occurred to her that this could be some special event they put on to humiliate her, but she dismissed it. They were her best friends—or they once were. They wouldn't do that to her. And besides, they told her they wanted what was best for her, even if they each had different ideas of what that was. They couldn't possibly believe that public humiliation was 'best'. 

She ran to the gym as soon as she reached the school, because Kaylee had said Emma was setting up the inclusive prom she'd come up with. One second before she reached the door, she realized she didn't have a plan. She had no idea what she could possibly do to get Emma back, because she'd really fucked things up with her. Emma was right; Alyssa had promised she'd come out to her mom, but she didn't. Alyssa had wanted to go get Emma from that fake prom, but she didn't. There was no reason Emma would—or should—want to get back together with her.

But Alyssa entered the gym anyway, and her mother was there, so she said only the truth. And just as she'd expected, it made her mother hate her. Another worst thing that had ever happened to her, within only a few days of the last one. 

It did make Emma put her arms around Alyssa again, though, so maybe it would be okay. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Emma gave Alyssa a kiss on the cheek and went to dance with Barry. Alyssa watched her go, then jumped and spun around when Shelby and Kaylee said, "Hey, Alyssa," from behind her. 

"Hey, guys," Alyssa said, pleasantly surprised. She'd seen them come in, but she didn't think they'd stay as long as they apparently had. 

"You look gorgeous," Shelby said genuinely.

Alyssa smiled. "Thanks. You too." They hadn't complimented her appearance at the last prom, and Alyssa didn't know if it was because they didn't want to compliment a lesbian, lest she think they were hitting on her or something, or if it was because they were too busy trying to convince her that their homophobia was for her own good. Either way, it was refreshing, and appreciated. 

"We wanted to apologize in person. We were gonna do it before the dance, but...." Kaylee trailed off, glancing at Alyssa's mother, who was standing near the door. Alyssa grimaced. 

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked. 

Alyssa took a deep breath. Well, she was better than she had been in a long time. She was out, she and Emma were together and in love. Did that constitute 'okay'? "I think so," she settled on. "My mom... it's a lot for her to take in, but she'll come around. She still loves me, at least."

Shelby took Alyssa's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Do you wanna dance?" she asked. 

Alyssa's eyebrows shot up in surprise, considering the slow song that was playing, but she grinned. "I'd love to." Shelby pulled her onto the dance floor, and Kaylee gave a small wave goodbye.

Shelby clasped her hands behind Alyssa's neck, and Alyssa put her hands on Shelby's waist. Shelby took a deep breath and started talking. "I'm really sorry, Alyssa, for the part I played in the other prom, and for everything bad I've ever forced you to hear me say. I was a really, really bad person, and I'm going to change," she promised. 

Alyssa's face softened, and she patted Shelby's back a little. "You're already changing. You think Shelby from two weeks ago would've slow danced with me at a prom organized by a lesbian?" 

Shelby laughed. "Okay, you're right. But I think I still have a long way to go." 

"Sure. But you took the first step, and I'm really grateful. And proud of you." 

Shelby smiled and relaxed her shoulders. Alyssa hadn't realized how tense she'd been. "Thanks. I'm proud of me too. And I'm super proud of you. It must have taken a lot of courage to do what you did." 

Alyssa pulled Shelby into a hug. "Thank you." 

The song came to an end, and Shelby pulled away wearing a smile. "I think Kaylee wants the next dance," she said, and went to go find Kevin as another song, still slow, but a bit more upbeat, faded in. 

Kaylee approached slowly, and Emma looked at Alyssa inquisitively from halfway across the room. Alyssa shooed her off with a smile, then gave her a thumbs up. Emma beamed at her and gave a thumbs up in return, and headed over to Angie. 

Alyssa then turned her attention to Kaylee, who was awkwardly shifting her balance from foot to foot. "So... you and Emma made up?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me to come to the school earlier. It probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't." 

"Of course." Kaylee hesitated, smoothing down her yellow dress. "I didn't, um... I didn't get how scary it is. To be gay. I shouldn't have been such a jerk about it. I'm sorry." 

Alyssa nodded, and waited. 

Kaylee looked at her for a moment, then forced a smile. "Would you like to dance?" 

"Sure," Alyssa said. She took Kaylee's waist, holding her at arm's length because Kaylee hadn't stepped any closer. Kaylee put her hands on Alyssa's shoulders uncertainly, and they moved in time to the music for a moment before Kaylee started talking again.

"I feel like... everyone else is better at this than I am," Kaylee admitted, laughing nervously. "I saw you and Shelby dancing, and she seemed totally cool with it, and you guys were laughing and everything, and Nick and Kevin are like, whatever. I want to be better, really. It's just hard. This is like... totally against how I was raised." 

"Yeah."

Kaylee took a deep breath. "Sorry. I shouldn't be unloading that on you. You've dealt with enough." She inched toward Alyssa. "I'm glad everything's okay with you and Emma. I'm sorry I'm part of the reason it got fucked up in the first place." 

"Thanks," Alyssa said. She offered Kaylee a smile. "For the record, Shelby also said she felt like she had a long way to go. But you've both come really far." 

Kaylee let out another nervous laugh. "That's reassuring." She paused, and they danced in silence for a minute. "I get it if you never want to forgive me. But I'd really like to go back to being friends. Same goes for Emma. I miss you both." 

"I'd love to still be friends with you, Kaylee," Alyssa said. 

Kaylee let out a sigh of relief. "That's awesome. Okay." 

The song ended, and Alyssa let go of Kaylee, noticing Emma approaching. Kaylee gave Emma a small smile and wave before fleeing toward Nick, and Emma wrapped an arm around Alyssa's waist.

"So what was that all about?" Emma asked.

"They apologized for what they did," Alyssa informed her. "Kaylee misses you."

"Well, she can tell me that herself," Emma said pleasantly. Alyssa chuckled. Emma deserved that much and more. Emma deserved monetary compensation for all the shit they put her through. Emma deserved the world. 

"Care to dance?" Alyssa asked.

"I would love nothing more," Emma said. And so they did, and they didn't care who saw them. Alyssa, Shelby, and Kaylee all twirled, then pulled their partners in for a kiss, in unison. That night was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i love comments and kudos (nudge. wink)  
> my tumblr is @/lesbiandetmer


End file.
